In recent years, there has been a dramatic increase in the sale of smartphones and tablets. One reason for this increase is because of the robust computational resources of these mobile devices. With these devices, users can perform a variety of actions that help facilitate many of their daily tasks. For instance, these devices are often used on a daily basis to exchange emails and text messages, participate in audio calls and video conferences, browse the Internet, prepare documents, play games, etc. However, despite the dramatic increase in their use, the potential of these devices has yet to be reached. These devices have immense computational power and often accompany their users through their daily activities. Ideally, new novel uses for these devices should be found to make them even more useful to their users.